The present disclosure relates to a receiver, a method of calculating time difference, and a program.
A mode based on the IEEE 1588 Precision Time Protocol (PTP) standard may be exemplified as a method of correcting the time of a clock in a receiver using communication between the receiver and a transmitter. In addition, a technique disclosed in JP 2010-232845A is exemplified as a technology for correcting the time of a clock in a receiver using synchronous packets.